Two Brothers On A Journey
by Tofin
Summary: Ummm this is my first time using Fanfiction so I'm new on most things but what you're about to read are Tera mini-episodes that I've decided to do recently with my two characters; Tofin and Phantasy Star! (I loved the games) There will be other characters shown around but like I said, these are mini clips if you will and the focus will be set on these two. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Tera: Two Brothers On A Journey

"Let's see...we're going to need this...and that...maybe this one as well..." Tofin mumbled to himself as he carefully packed away all the necessities inside an enchanted blue bag (that he had made a few days ago) for the trip he was soon going to endure with his brother. The raccoon popori sighed as he looked around the room once more to see if anything else was needed but so far there was nothing he could see or think of to note, so with a shrug he waved a blunt claw in the direction where his floating bag was and closed it, the object hastily slipping into the left pocket of his robes.

Satisfied, he walked out into the hallway and saw that the door leading outside was open, knowing fully well that his brother had already been prepared. It was still a wonder to Tofin how fast the leopard could finish things on time if need be, but he was glad for it regardless because it meant no time being wasted...somewhat. As he stepped out after closing the door, his ears flicked upon hearing an all too familiar voice calling out to him nearby, causing his head to turn and see Star with a smile plastered on that ever loving muzzle.

"Finally you're done! All ready to go?" Star asked, trying to stay still but was clearly failing as his tail whipped around frantically behind him.

"Uhh..." Tofin opened his mouth to answer but couldn't bring out a single word as he thought about what they were going to do for the sixth time. Sure, there was the Valkyon Federation to consider joining once they make it to Velika but there were many other possibilities as well, like the Alliances for instance.

Another reason for the slight hesitation is that both of them (and he knew this for a fact!) have never really set foot anywhere outside of Pora Elinu (save for making errands to Popolion but that was beside the point). So for them to actually leave behind the safe confines of their home would mean constant danger in every corner and very high risk of life and death situations, to which Tofin was afraid of but there was also the adventure.

Oh how the raccoon loved it whenever he found something new! He was always curious enough to see what else lied ahead of him if he just kept going, simply loving the feel of going on a journey and his brother wasn't far from being like that neither. It's still funny to him that it was in fact Star who had made him have this love, but he never blamed him for it.

In fact, he agreed not too long ago to have this trek to the city of a thousand wheels. Tofin had never actually seen the inside, though most times (if he ever got a chance) he could see the giant wheel spinning and turning from the observatory on over at Eldritch Academy. Just seeing that always excited him, filling him with so much happiness that the popori might burst from it all.

They were also still training in magical arts (Tofin being a Sorceror would study on destructive works while Star, being a Priest would look upon healing) but with the progress they had made, their powers were satisfactory at best.

Although those two were major pros and cons, Tofin favored more of the cons than pros and if he really wanted to be honest with himself, he'd rather not leave the place he was born in.

Stars' ears flattened down on opposite sides of his skull from the amount of waiting for the raccoon to answer. "You really don't want to leave do you?"

Tofin blinked for a few seconds, startled out of his momentary pondering and looked at his brother with his paws up in a defensive manner. "No no no no no! That's not it at all! I was just thinking that I would miss this place a little is all..." he sighed and gazed at the leopard with a smile, eyed and features softening, "and I'm sorry for that."

Star grinned himself, the upbeat and headstrong personality coming back. "It's alright Tofin, I'm not mad and if you want, we can call this off." Although he sounded okay, it was plainly obvious that he was upset.

"No we're doing this. I just need to stop being so apprehensive about it is all, so please don't be sad alright?" Immediately after those words left the raccoon's mouth, he hugged his sibling in a warm embrace.

"Okay, okay I won't!" Star returned the hug before letting go and placing both paws on Tofin's shoulders with his smile returning in full force. "Alright so now that that's out of the way, are we finally ready to go?"

Laughing, Tofin nodded before tilting his head and looking at his brother with an eyebrow raised. "Sure but uhh...are you sure you're decently dressed to go anywhere?" He said as in front of him was his sibling in nothing but dull gray training robes.

Star tilted his head for a moment in a confused fashion until he looked down at himself then groaned, stomping his way back into the house. "Don't go anywhere! I'll be out in a minute to find something!"

"Wouldn't dream of it..." He replied in an almost non-audible whisper as if he were saying it to himself more than his sibling. With a sigh, Tofin looked up towards the vast blue sky above lost in thought once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Reaching Velika

Tofin stared wide and bright eyed at what lay before him; the City Of Wheels that he had heard so much about in Pora Elinu from everyone who had visited before. It was much better than what he imagined it would be with how huge the whole place was and everywhere he looked, there were lively citizens milling about in all directions. "This is incredible..." The coon said in a non-audible whisper then turned to see his brother coming up panting and wheezing. "Oh come on Star, it wasn't that bad!"

Star leaned against the side wall of the north gate to catch his breath and glared at Tofin with venom in his eyes. "You know as well as I do that what we had to go through was not easy at all!" This was in fact true because before they even made it to where they were now, the two had to fight off all sorts of monsters and it was definitely a challenging task to the leopard because he was busy making sure his brother didn't die.

The raccoon rolled his eyes at this before coming up to his brother with an apologetic smile and ears pinned down to his skull. "Sorry...are you okay? I knew you were wasting mana like no tomorrow to keep us both alive..." Before he could even stop himself, he embraced the older sibling in a warm and gentle embrace, not even caring who saw.

Star immediately started blushing in embarrassment as people who passed by started chuckling and some simply stared for a bit then go back to what they were doing as if this sort of thing was normal. "A-alright alright! I'm fine, now can you please let go?" Complying to his wish, he did what was told and the leopard let out a sigh of relief.

Apologizing again and chuckling a little, Tofin let his gaze fall back to the city before opening up his muzzle. "Think we can go on a little tour before going to the Valkyon Federaion Hedquarters?" He really wanted to see what this place had to offer and from the looks of things, it seemed there was plenty for him.

"Ehh..." The other popori really just wanted to join the Federation right off the bat so at least they had something to do but as Star looked into his brothers green eyes that sparkled in amusement and hope, his original plan became halted and besides, there wasn't any harm in looking around right? "Yeah I guess we can."

"Yes!" Tofin cheered before suddenly grabbing his older brothers paw, startling him in the process and dragging him away from the gates and well into the city. There really was no destination to go in particular as the coon just went wherever something caught his attention, which was everything from the crafting station all the way to the proud Velika statue.

Of course, the younger sibling asked questions to stuff he had no idea about and Star was there to answer them but even then, there were some things he couldn't recognize himself but it didn't deter him to obtain knowledge whenever he could.

Throughout their tour, Tofin would admire the grand structure and architecture of Velika with its white marble walls, cool gray cobblestone ground, beautiful pedestals and what amazed him further were the citizens, all with smiles on their faces as the two popori walked about.

The raccoon was so distracted by everything that he completely forgot the reason why they were here in the first place. "Umm...where we going again?" He turned his head back towards his brother with a sheepish grin.

Star just sighed and shook his head. "We're going to enlist ourselves into the Federation at their HQ, which is here in Velika," now it was his turn to lead the way as he knew they were in the Huntress Plaza (From purchasing a map from one of the merchants which was really cheap and looked it over when his little brother was occupied), "and lucky for you I know where to go." With a grin, he turned on his heels and walked out of the Plaza with Tofin in tow.

It didn't take long to traverse their way and make it back to Freedom Plaza, their destination in sight. Heading inside and making their way through a short hallway, the two brothers came face to face with two Human males named Seir and Samael, both looking quite intimidating and powerful in their armor.

As if sensing the question that was going to be asked, Seir held up a hand to have them close their muzzles and on instinct they did. "Welcome to the City Of Wheels, young popori. I already know what you're seeking from the weapons you carry on your backs and the fire in your eyes but in order to join in our ranks, you first have to speak to my second-in-command Samael here."

In response to his name being called out, the other human donning dark gray heavy armor stood at full attention and addressed them in a rude and arrogant tone. "Hmph, I will never understand why we need people who have never been on a battlefield...especially animals. I've slaughtered many Argon than any of these wretched fools," suddenly his gloating stopped as he received a warning glare from Seir then muttered something unintelligible before continuing on, "but enough of me. Your first task is to investigate strange happenings and disappearances going around in Lumbertown. We do not know the full details, which is why we're going to send you two so best be prepared...did you catch all of that?"

Both popori glared daggers at the Human but Star responded so things wouldn't get out of hand so quickly. "Yes...we heard you loud and clear sir," he said with as much coldness he could muster.

"Excellent! Now that you're briefed, you can go." With emphasis (and to clearly peeve off more than he had already done), he motioned with his one of hands to shoo them away.

Stars' tail lashed angrily behind him and he wanted so badly to just go up to the asshole and punch him straight in the balls but he didn't want to cause a scene so he grabbed the raccoons paw and the two walked out until they were outside. "He'll get what's coming to him," He said as his eyes locked onto his young brother.

Tofin growled, clearly upset about the whole thing. How could he say things like that to his sibling? Sure, he didn't mind being insulted because he knew he was strong but his brother? That was a whole matter altogether. "Prick..." He angrily huffed out but calmed down soon enough once he saw the look in Stars' amber eyes that showed that he was fine.

"I know but let's not focus on that too much alright? We got our first mission to do." With a smile, the leopard let go of his brothers paw and lead the way to the flight platforms. "Come on, we're wasting daylight!"

Tofin took a deep breath and sighed before grinning himself and following with spirits uplifted. "To Lumbertown we go!"


	3. Chapter 3

Joining Messorem

Star roamed aimlessly around the streets of Velika, his mind unfocused and eyes drooping a little from all of the work he had been doing after becoming a Centurion. He thought it would be great to be doing something like this and it was, considering he was able to help out people in need but now it was starting to take it's toll on him.

Things definitely didn't become any easier once his brother quit the force because he wanted something more. The leopard had asked on several occasions what that meant, but even he didn't know so after five weeks of becoming a Centurion he quit.

To say that Star was sad would have been an understatement; No, he was practically devastated by the turn of events but even though his sibling made this decision, there was no stopping him on protecting the raccoon and guiding him when it was needed most.

Star was surprised however that soon after his brother left, he made a sort of spell where both could communicate to each other but only in the mind (For privacy of course). It was a sound idea and was very useful whenever the leopard went out on difficult missions he couldn't handle (There were other soldiers but they weren't quite...expendable to say the least).

It was nice to have help and things went smoothly for awhile but as time went on...the work really started piling up, which is why he took a stroll around Velika to ease his mind though that wasn't exactly helping.

Just when he started rounding a corner to where the tavern lie ahead, his eyes spotted an appealing flyer on the wall. Curious, the Priest went up to pluck it off and began reading over its contents to see if anything attracted him. "Messorem Coalition...mercenaries, job seekers, adventurers...all are welcome...promised pay..." he mumbled to himself with a free paw scratching the bottom of his chin, mulling over everything and it all sounded very promising.

Suddenly, the thought of his previous 'job' (If he could call it that) ran in his mind and hesitation followed. Would he be forced to quit? Did he have a choice? Shaking his head to clear these ridiculous thoughts, Star scanned over the flyer once more to see that interviews were here in Velika.

Casting all worries aside, the Priest held onto the piece of parchment and began his search. In just a few minutes, he found his destination as in front of him lay a few luxurious looking manors and out of the corner of his eye there was one with its door wide open. "I know this city has a very low crime rate but still...that's dangerous..." he mumbled to himself before heading inside to become completely shocked as stacks of paper were everywhere in all four corners while some were littered across the floor.

Just to make things even more strange, an Elin Reaper sat on a chair behind a well sized wooden desk with towers of paper on either side of her and she didn't look phased in the slightest as her focus was on scribbling something down. Without looking up (And somehow knowing he was there), she ordered for the leopard to sit down and he did so with no complaint whatsoever since he was still baffled by it all.

Star really did not expect to see something like this (Save for the Federation since distress calls and the like were poured there almost all times), and he started to become uncomfortable very fast as silence dragged on for what seemed like an eternity. However, just as the popori was about to get up and leave, she looked up and locked eyes with him and spoke in a pleasant voice, "Sorry for the mess but I'm ready whenever you are."

"Umm...alright." He stayed still under the Elin's observant and calculative gaze, trying hard not to seem affected by it but obviously failed as he started awkwardly shifting his eyes. Suddenly, she reached under her desk to pull out a clipboard with a pen attached, writing object at the ready in her hand.

"Great! Let's begin, starting with your name?"

"Phantasy Star"

"Occupation?"

"Soldier in the Federation"

"Any trade skills I should know about?"

"I cook whenever I have spare time."

"Good..." She started scribbling in a meticulous fashion and in mere seconds, placed the thing flat down on the table and gazed at the popori who sat up straighter than ever. "Before I do anything else, I just want to make myself clear that we do not force anyone to join us or make someone do things they do not want to do."

Star nodded in understanding, clearly relived to hear that he had free will and could make his own choices but was still worried about one thing in particular. "Do I have to quit what I'm doing in order to fully join you?"

The Elin didn't show any surprise at the question as she expected this and responded in her usual calm yet pleasant voice. "Not at all but if you feel like it is too much to handle, then by all means do what you will." Obviously her answer was the correct one, for the popori before her brightened up from that; a sight she was all too familiar with seeing but it always made her feel good inside. "Now onto the true matter of business..." She said as she moved a hand under the desk to pull out a badge and set it on top the clipboard before sliding it over, hands clasped together under her chin, "all I ask is that you wear this so that everyone will know you're one of us. You don't have to do this but things will go much easier if you do."

Star picked up the foreign object, glazing it over with curiosity as he saw the printed letters 'MC', the 'M' decorated with a family crest; a purple/red color meshed together with a distinct rose at the bottom left. Putting it back down on, he picked up the clipboard and pen and saw the dotted line to where he would sign his name.

"Again," she continued to draw the leopards attention, "you don't have to do this but the rewards are very beneficial and you'll be having grand adventures, I promise you."

As he gazed at the dotted line once more, his mind raced. It all sounded so very promising and he had a choice if he wanted to actually do this or not so that was in itself a bonus but did he really want to go through with this? Sure, there was the gold and exploration but risk was involved and it usually meant life or death. The popori mulled this over for a long time until finally coming to a decision...he picked up the pen and signed before sliding it back. "I'm in"

"Ah! Glad to have you aboard then! You'll be making great allies and friends!" A grin broke into her beautiful features that made the Elin look quite stunning. Picking up the items and placing them inside her desk, she looked at Star but this time her gaze didn't seem all that frightening anymore. "I'll see you at the tavern in Chebika tomorrow to discuss your first mission!"

"Alright, it was nice meeting you...uhh..." Star drew a blank and tilted his head at the girl for an answer on what to call her.

"Hmm...? Oh, I'm Torva! Torva Messorem"

With a nod and shake of her hand, the popori headed out with the badge in paw. He looked at it with a smile on his face, looking forward to whatever was going to unfold.


End file.
